dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
The Dragons of Krynn are a very numerous race. There are chromatic dragons, metallic dragons and many other kind of those powerful and ancient beasts. Origin History Chromatic Dragons The chromatic dragons are the red, blue, green, black and white varieties of dragons. They are evil and work under the direction of Takhisis before her departure from the world. They generally work in order to bring about Takhisis's re-entry into the world, prior to her death. Black Dragons Black dragons are malevolent, tricky, and self serving. They take interest only in themselves. They serve Takhisis out of fear, and disdain the lesser races of the world. They prefer to live in swamps and marshes. They are capable of changing lands into swamp to suit them. They are suspicious of everything and everyone. They are skilled at using magic, using it for deception in battle. They rarely fight honorably, instead using their cunning to win and retreating if they cannot. Blue Dragons Blue dragons are charismatic and can work with mankind well. They are commonly chosen as mounts for dragon riders. They serve Takhisis out of loyalty and respect. They are fearless and honorable, loyal to their riders and mates. They use combat oriented magic. They prefer the desert and some like islands. They were the mounts of the Knights of Takhisis in the Chaos War. Green Dragons Green dragons are known for their tempers and their cruelty. They consider themselves the highest beings in the world. They rarely engage in combat, preferring to use magic to trap foes and then torture them. They prefer live victims they can torture ruthlessly. Green dragons live in forests, and often fight with elves, whom they have a special hatred for. They will retreat from battle if necessary because they believe themselves too important to risk dying. Red Dragons Red dragons are the largest and most feared of their kind. They revere Takhisis, and serve her out of that reverence. Takhisis favors their kind and often grants them special favor. They are intelligent and have an understanding of battle tactics. They have intense power and great cruelty as well. They love to collect hordes of treasure to represent their power. A red dragon retreats strategically and orderly. They live in mountainous lands, stashing their hordes in caverns and caves. White Dragons White dragons are rare and reclusive, often considered stupid by other dragons. They rarely interfere with other beings. They live in caves in extremely cold regions and dislike sunlight. They prefer not to spend their energy and prefer ambushes in combat. They retreat readily and sulk after losses. They are not good at magic, but are fascinated by it, and may serve wizards. Metallic Dragons According to the Dragonlance Campaign Setting, the metallic dragons serve Paladine until his departure, and the Gods of Good in general. Brass and Bronze dragons often consort with the neutral gods. They are ordered to stay out of the world when Takhisis is forced out, to preserve balance. Prior to the War of the Lance, Takhisis steals their eggs as ransom to prevent them from entering into the world and interfering. Takhisis uses the eggs to create dragon men called draconians. Because of this offense, the metallic dragons enter the world again and take part in the later stages of the war. Brass Dragons Brass dragons are outgoing, but enjoy hearing themselves speak. They would gladly spend the day gossiping. They live in dry and sunny regions and talk to anyone they see. They go so far as to stop opponents in battle to talk to them. They are opponents of blue dragons. Bronze Dragons Bronze dragons often participate in the affairs of mortals. They love animals and protect living beings. They dislike hunters, trappers, and poachers because of the nature of their work. They live near lakes or oceans, where they can eat fish and water plants. They enjoy battle and study warfare and tactics. They are valiant in battle and retreat rarely. Copper Dragons Copper dragons enjoy practical jokes and the like, as well as collecting treasure. They live in places such as mountains where they can store their hordes. This often brings them to conflict with red dragons, which they have learned to fight with. They often jest with travelers they encounter. They are skilled at taunting foes to enrage them. They will often aid those who need it for a reasonable cost. Gold Dragons Gold dragons are wise and knowledgeable and are considered beautiful and regal. They live in any condition in stone domains. Gold dragons dislike killing, and will only do so when provoked. Gold dragons aid in any just cause. Silver Dragons Silver dragons are friendly with humans and commonly interact with them, even taking their shapes for long periods of time. They work well with riders and readily fight against evil. They are skilled fighters but are not particularly aggressive. They make their homes in mountains. They are respected by the Solamnic Knights for their work with the ancient hero Huma Dragonbane. Other Dragons Shadow Dragons Shadow dragons are a very rare breed. Their are very few of them alive on Krynn. They tend to be secretive and hide from the world. They do not serve anyone but themselves. They prefer shadows and attack from them to surprise their prey. They incapacitate their prey with their breath attack then toy with them. They are small in stature and have a transparent look. Powerful in magic, they have an interest in magical items. See also * Draconian Sources * Dragonlance Campaign Setting p.234 to 241 * Dragons of Krynn Sourcebook * Novel:The Dragons by Douglas Niles Category:Races Category:Dragons